PTB SU Homework 2014
by k8ln713
Summary: This year's 10 HW assignments assigned by Project Team Beta's S.University! Rated M for language, lemons & lots of sexy goodness ;)


**A.N.: Hey! So this is the FIRST time I've joined Smut University. This is going to be fun!**

**PTB decided to give all the students of Smut U a little assignment before "classes" begin, and this is mine. Hope you guys like! If you already follow me and have read a bunch of my flash fics, I decided to somewhat expand on one of them (Chapter 8: Caught Naked flash fic). It's going to cover what happened the night before the "morning after" Bella and Edward experienced, but I also threw in the original flash fic, making some minor changes to it so the whole thing flowed.**

**As always, please review! I want to know what you all think.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Beta'd by kitchmill! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_** All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play around with the characters of the **_**Twilight**_** universe. Copyright infringement is not intended. **

* * *

"Can I get 'nother Long Islan', Mr. Bartender?" I slurred, tapping my empty glass on the bar loudly. Tonight was a pretty good night. I definitely needed to get out of my apartment after a long week at the office.

The bartender that had been serving my friends and me all night just laughed, his eyes crinkling as his sexy mouth lifted up into a crooked smile. _Oh, what I would let that mouth do to me._

"I don't think so, honey. You've had enough," he said, taking my glass away but then placing a clean one on the bar. He filled that one up with some ice and water. "Drink this. You need to hydrate."

I frowned. I really wanted another Long Island Iced Tea. Those things were so delicious. They contained a lot of alcohol, and you got wasted easily, but they were still quite yummy.

"I only had …" I paused, lifting up my hand and counting my fingers. "Three! I only had three! That's not a lot, Mr. Bartender."

"When it comes to Long Island's, that more than a lot. Plus, you and your friends did shots earlier. You've had enough. Sober up some, all right?"

"Fine." I pouted. No fair. I took a sip of the water … then another. _Mmm …_ Maybe I did need to rehydrate myself. My mouth was feeling a little dry from drinking all that booze.

"So … what's your name?" the bartender asked me after serving another customer. I glanced up at him and then around me. The bar appeared to be slowing down as there weren't a lot of patrons hanging around. I looked at my watch on my wrist. Two a.m. already? Damn, time flies. Where were Alice and Rose? We should get home.

"Bella," I answered.

"I'm Edward." He shot out a hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. You were fantastic. Thanks for the water. I'm feeling a little better now." I took another chance to scope around the entire bar to see if Alice and Rose were around, but they were nowhere to be seen. So I asked Edward, "Um … have you seen my friends? A tall blonde and a short girl with a black pixie cut?"

"I guess you were really out of it if you don't remember that they told you they met two guys and left, asking you if you were okay getting home on your own. You were saying you were fine and that they can leave."

"What?" I exclaimed. How could they just leave me? We had a rule! We don't leave each other.

"Yeah," he answered.

Edward started gathering up some glasses that were left unattended at the bar before dumping them in the sink behind him. Then he rang a bell, calling out, "Last call, everyone!" A few people drifted over to the bar to get one last drink before he stopped serving them all together for the rest of the night. Then he headed back over to me.

"I'm sorry they left you. Do they do this often?"

"Never! We have this rule. We don't leave each other. Even if they found guys to hook up with, make sure I'm dropped off before meeting up with said hook ups."

"What? You don't hook up with random men?" Edward snickered.

I scowled. "No. I don't. I don't care for one-night stands or any kind of meaningless sex. I'm the monogamous type."

"So? A monogamous relationship can happen after a one-night stand."

"But I don't do that."

"All right. Your choice. I'll be honest with you … I'm like that, too. I prefer to take out women on a few dates before considering sleeping with them. It can happen on occasion, but I don't regularly take part in meaningless sex or have many partners."

"I wouldn't think that by the way you look. You look like the type of guy who can just smile and wink at a woman and they'll just drop their panties at the sight of you doing so."

"Well, let's test that theory." He then smiled that crooked smile I had witnessed a few minutes earlier and then winked at me. Shit … now I really wanted to peel my panties off and fuck him on top of this bar.

My eyes widened at the sight of him smiling and winking at me like that, and he just laughed again. "So much for that working out."

"Well … it did cause some sort of reaction from me."

Edward leaned over the bar. "Tell me, Bella … what kind of reaction," he breathed. _Ungh!_

I then whispered in his ear. "My panties are soaked. That smile and that wink did that to me."

He groaned roughly, but then swiftly pulled away from me. "Bar closes in half an hour. I'm gonna give you a ride home, Bella. I want to make sure you get there safely." He then walked away.

_Fuck … did I say the wrong thing?_

**~OoO~**

Edward drove me home about an hour after I whispered to him that I was wet for him. The entire ride home, we were silent. Not even the radio was on. It was deafening.

When we he turned onto my street, I pointed over to my apartment building. "That one's mine," I said. He pulled over and parked before getting out. I undid my seatbelt and just as I was about to open my door, Edward did it for me, pulling me out of the car. "Thanks."

"No problem, Bella. Let me … uh … walk you up to your apartment. Make sure you get in safely," he mumbled to me.

We took a quiet elevator ride up to my floor before getting off and walking the short hallway to my apartment. As soon I unlocked my door, he whispered, "Good night," and turned to leave. But I stopped him by pulling on his arm.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah … that's what one typically does after making sure the person they're driving home after a night of heavy drinking gets home safely," he simply said.

"No! I don't want you doing that. What changed? I tell you that you got a reaction out of me—my panties got wet because of your wink and that sexy crooked smile—and then all of a sudden you're distant. Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No … you didn't, Bella. Fuck, you telling me that was the hottest thing ever. You're gorgeous. I want to fuck you so badly. But I wouldn't be able to just fuck you. I told you, I rarely do one-night stands. You don't do them either. Plus you're still sort of drunk. You're probably just gonna forget. Why do something you're gonna forget?"

"So what? I need to let loose. I deserve this! I want you to fuck me good, Edward." I then yanked on his jacket collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that was all lips and tongue. Once we got started, we couldn't stop. Now all that was on our minds was getting to my room and having sex. Damn, I wanted him so much. Who wouldn't?

My door was still open after unlocking it a few minutes earlier, so we practically just fell through it. We struggled to remove our clothes while still trying to kiss and touch each other. I loved kissing him; I really did not want to stop for one minute. Who cared if my heels were still on or that my panties were stuck around one ankle? I just wanted him to fuck me already.

We made it to my room and collapsed onto the bed. He rolled us over so I was on top. I rubbed my hands along his broad chest and down his stomach before wrapping a fist around his long, hard cock.

"Bella? Mmm … fuck! That feels so good, baby," Edward said with a husky groan. I pumped his cock a few times before he rolled us over again. Our lips attached once again and he placed his fingers between my legs. I was so wet that those long digits of his slipped in with practically no effort. He curled them up and rubbed that sweet spot within me that had me calling out to him and God.

"Ungh!" I moaned. "That was so fucking good! I need you in me … now!"

"Shit! Let me get a condom," he cursed. Edward hopped off the bed and searched for his jeans. He found them and his wallet, where he discovered a single foil packet. He ripped it open and swiftly got the condom on his cock before returning to me, hovering over my body.

I lifted my hands up and caressed his face, feeling his rough stubble against my sensitive palm. Once again, we kissed passionately, our tongues tangling upon entrance. I felt Edward pushing his cock against my pussy. With a nod, I gave him permission, and he easily entered me.

We both groaned at the feeling. Damn, he was big, but it felt so good, so perfect. This had to be the best I'd ever had, and we hadn't even really gotten started.

"Please! Please, Edward. Fuck me," I told him with a whimper.

Edward pulled back and pushed forward, continuing with this pattern. It wasn't long until I was already feeling my stomach tighten. Shit, this was so good. I didn't want it to stop.

He gripped my hips tighter, pulling me hard against his pelvis with each push of his cock in me. My right leg was lifted and wrapped around his hip as he drove into me harder, faster.

"Edward! Fuck! So good! So good!" I called out. "Ungh! Please don't stop. Don't fucking stop!"

"Bella! You're so tight, so good! Shit! I'm gonna come. You gotta come with me. Right. Now!"

I screamed as I fell over the edge. Our hips kept moving, trying to make this fantastic sensation linger for as long as possible. Finally, I just couldn't move any more. Edward collapsed on me, pressing kisses to my skin. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and kissed his sweaty neck, tasting the salty goodness.

He moved off of me to get rid of the condom and I cleaned myself up with the tissues I had on my nightstand. I then covered myself with my blanket and started to drift off to sleep. I thought I felt him slide in next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in closer to his body.

In that moment, I was lost to the world, finally falling asleep.

**~OoO~**

I woke up feeling disoriented.

_What the fuck happened last night? God, I think I drank too much._

I rolled over, bumping into something hard and warm.

_What the …_

Okay … a fucking hot man is in my bed … naked.

I let out a scream because of the shock and it startled the guy awake.

I pulled the comforter up to cover the girls.

"I'm guessing you don't remember much?" he groaned sleepily.

I just shook my head.

"I'll reintroduce myself … I'm Edward." He thrust is hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I squeaked.

"Nice to meet you … again," he chuckled.

"Um … mind filling me in on what went on last night?"

Edward told me he was the bartender at the bar I went to last night with Alice and Rose. He cut me off after seeing how much I had consumed and even offered me a ride home.

Of course I then tackled him and we fucked in my bed, leading up to this morning me not remembering a damn thing.

There was a hard knock on my door and it made Edward fall off my bed to the floor. I got a good look at him naked …

There were no words.

But then the door opened and Rose walked in.

Edward shot to his feet and covered his cock with his hands, blushing madly.

"Oops! I'll come back later. Oh, and I expect details, Isabella Swan!"

She winked at Edward.

"Okay … that was awkward. I don't think I'll be able to serve her drinks again with her knowing what I look like naked."

"What's worse is that she won't let me live this down. I'm sure you remember that I don't get drunk and have sex with random guys."

"Guess we'll just suffer together," Edward said.

"Guess so." I looked at him and we knew all too well what was going to happen next. Despite me not entirely remembering what happened last night, what details Edward did give me, it had to be good. Well, I was sore, but it was a good soreness.

I wanted Edward again, to refresh my memory. He did for the rest of the morning. What a good way to start off a Saturday morning.


End file.
